


I have a plan. Attack!

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Communication, Discussing relationships, Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is really, really good in bed. Maybe a little too good for a 90 years old virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm sorry this is unbeta'd and will probably remain this way._
> 
> I wrote it before The Winter Soldier -but it turns out not so OOC. This is post-Avengers and Iron Man 3. It was meant to be fun but it turned out a bit more angsty than expected, oops!

When Tony finally found him, Bruce was bent over a table, messy hair and scruffy cheeks, a vial in his hand, focused on his experiment. Tony leaned against the closest desk and started with his usual forwardness.

“Hey doc’, mind if I ask you a kinda personal question? No, of course you don’t!” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and removed one of his gloves, knowing that there was nothing he could do when his friend both told questions and answers. “Since you’re leaving me no choice… what do you want?”

“Have you ever… hm, no, did you notice that the serum made you… better? In bed, I mean.”

“Better?” Bruce winced. He was not _really_ embarrassed to discuss intimate topics with his best friend, they had had worse, but he wondered where this came from. “I wouldn’t call it better… I mean, Betty and I are trying to make it work, it certainly is better than it used to be when I was on the run, but, uh… I’m always so concerned about the Other Guy I can’t really say if my stamina was enhanced. You’re gonna have to excuse me, I don’t have accurate stats.” 

Tony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as if he were making scientific observations. “You didn’t suddenly become a sex god? No special skills? You didn’t turn into a super lover?”

“If this is a joke…” Bruce warned, one finger raised.

“No, no it’s not! I’m serious here Banner, help a friend! I’m really wondering if the serum has that kind of abilities…”

Bruce shot Tony a deadly glare. “Okay, I get it. But if you need to brag about your boyfriend’s skills in bed just go and see someone else, or save it for our next drinking night please Tony, I’m in the middle of something.”

“No, you…”

“Tony, please! Don’t make me call Pepper.” Bruce cut him off slightly more severely. “I understand, Steve is also a super lover, fine. But save the conversation for later, I’m busy.” 

Tony held out his hands with a desperate look. “Bruce, you don’t understand! He’s not good, he’s… _too_ good. Way too good for a 90 years old virgin! It’s just… it’s unbelievable. You wouldn’t imagine the things he does…”

“No, indeed, I don’t really want to,” Bruce sighed. “But there’s nothing I can help you with here. If you think it’s strange just talk to him. Or a sexologist. I’m not the appropriate doctor here, sorry buddy.” 

Tony couldn’t contain a pained moan as he watched Bruce turn his back on him and grab his tablet. He would have to find someone else to discuss the matter with, and nobody was as much of an expert on the serum as Bruce.

 

As he got into the elevator, Tony kept turning the problem in his head -in a reasonable, scientific way. His best guess was that Steve wasn’t really a virgin when they met, but their first night together made no doubt the soldier had no experience. 

Tony could still remember the blushing cheeks as he undressed him, the shy kisses, timid hands on his body. He had felt Steve’s heart pounding in his chest, heard the way his breath caught every time Tony kissed a new part of his body, felt his uncontrollable shivers. Steve’s very first blowjob had not been glorious, he had choked and coughed, he insisted to go on even if Tony assured him that it wasn’t an obligation. Then he didn’t last more than two minutes inside of him, falling on top of Tony with a desperate “Oh fuck I’m sorry!”. It had been too awkward not to be sincere, Steve couldn’t have faked being so impressed, so shy either. He was mumbling, blushing, his lashes fluttered every time Tony murmured explicit words in his ear, and it had made the billionaire even more in love. 

This first night had been beautiful, touching, moving even. There was a shyness, a delicious innocence in Steve’s moves. They had made love then cuddled under the blankets, clinging to each other as if the world couldn’t reach them. 

Tony couldn’t believe he wasn’t Steve’s first. Yet, when they had another occasion to get naughty together, one week later, Steve was much more confident and commanding. As if his Captain America side had taken over, he had carried Tony to bed and even now the scientist couldn’t remember everything that had happened. All he knew was that by the end of the night he was boneless between the sheets, in a state of sheer ecstasy. As weeks went by, Tony had stopped trying to think. Steve was doing him everywhere in the Tower, or outside, he did so much with his hands, fingers, mouth, and cock that Tony was out of obscenities to moan. He had imagination and a strong body he used just the right way, he took him, turned him over, made him beg for more, beg to stop, scream, whine, cry in pleasure. They had broken a bed, a few lamps, and a small table but that never stopped Steve from giving him the best orgasms. 

It was never less than perfect. When he tried understanding, analyzing the situation, Tony couldn’t explain how Steve could slap his ass just when he needed it the most, how he could call him a slut always at the right time then reassured him with more gentle words. It was never too much or not enough. He had concluded that Steve simply was an excellent lover but he wasn’t sure if the serum was the reason or not. And in the back of his head a little voice repeated mischievously that someone must have taught these things to Steve. Or that one way or another, Steve had lied to him. He either had experience, or he was still practicing with someone, but how, when, and why? 

Tony wouldn’t admit how much it hurt him but to imagine Steve, the Sentinel of Liberty, mister Righteous Tight Pants could have lied to him about anything made his eyes water every time. He tried to be good for him, he tried to be a correct boyfriend, he even listened to Pepper’s advice. He just didn’t understand, and the scientist in him didn’t like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the apartment they shared, Tony heard water in the shower. Steve was probably cleaning himself up after his training. Tony was supposed to work late today but he didn’t feel like it. Maybe he could take the limo and show Steve one of the many fancy restaurants they hadn’t tried together yet? Or take him back to that place where they had had the steaks Steve loved so much? 

In the living room, next to the sofa, he noticed a big binder with the Stark Industries logo. Thinking he had forgotten it the last time he had studied files on the couch, Tony grabbed it and startled when a sheet of paper fell. The page was not printed but filled with Steve’s handwriting. Tony frowned. It took him one second to realize that the file didn’t belong to him but a little less to read a few words. 

_“Blowjob: 4 minutes + fingers: 1 minute. Don’t touch prostate during bj or he comes.”_

Tony’s eyes widened and he quickly read the whole paragraph, then the following.

_“Stimulate prostate with two fingers. Play w. balls at the same time. If he needs to cool down - > add lube. Finger 4/6 min. Say I'm gonna fuck him but bite his thighs until he's impatient. On all four first (7/10 min) then on his back. His feet on my shoulder - suck his toes to make him come. (Not sure it works.)"_

Despite a slight arousal in the bottom of his stomach, Tony felt more exposed than ever. He knew this story actually, he had lived it two days ago -he had found the toe sucking a nice twist.

_"Test result: Excellent. T' was very loud, enthusiastic, tired. Kept saying it was good. Must do it again w. less fingering & more licking."_

Tony’s heart was beating fast and his fingers were shaking as he opened the file. There were several other pages, all covered in Steve’s handwriting, a lot of sticky notes, and some porn DVDs: gay, straight, lesbian porn, stored in little sleeves with annotations. He flipped through the pages, feeling even colder with every title. _“Rimming”, “positions”, “domination”, “roleplay”, “locations”_. Some of them even had sketches and schemas. Tony’s stomach clenched when he saw a realistic drawing of his erected cock and red spots marking all of his erogenous zones. 

Tony was frozen, shocked to be observed like a test subject, having all of his most intimate preferences written down. He didn’t mind opening himself up to Steve, he was fond of this too square big baby and when he loved someone, Tony could do a lot of stupid things. But being scrutinized, tested, treated like a lab rat? In the bedroom? That was more than he could handle. He felt betrayed reading Steve’s conclusions. 

_“Very loud. Too sore, must adapt thrusts’ pace or he’ll get hurt.”_

It was as if there was no room for improvisation, as if their whole intimacy, all these moments that felt so good were nothing but scheduled tests. 

_“BJ tips: no teasing for more than four minutes and a half or he gets too squirmy. Must practice deep throat, makes him lose his words.”_

All was planified, organized, hell, there was even a report on his anus! Tony felt slightly sick, and for the first time like he didn’t know his boyfriend at all. What kind of person would do that?

 

He startled when Steve came into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, but didn’t move, standing in a defensive posture. The soldier’s face turned pale, then red when he saw the file in his hand.

“Wha -- What’s this?” Tony asked, still shocked. 

Steve’s face was burning as he ran to Tony and tried to take the file. “Hey, this is personal…” 

“Personal? I think it’s kind of my business too!” Tony groused, managing to keep the file in hand.

“Don’t go through my stuff Tony, please,” Steve protested in a weaker voice. He was now red up to the tip of his ears. He tried to catch the binder once again but failed as Tony jumped back, still angry.

“Are you writing down everything we do in bed? Seriously, what’s wrong with you? For who do you do that?”

“Nobody!” Steve squeaked, and with his pale body, his white towel, still dripping like a wet puppy he looked more miserable than ever. “Let it go, this is my stuff.” 

“Yeah, but this is MY ass we’re talking about!” Tony replied in an outraged tone, shaking the binder. 

Steve seemed to understand his lover wouldn’t let it go so easily and suddenly it was as if his tall and strong body was too much to bear. He sat heavily on the couch, shoulders slumped, and ran both hands on his face with a loud trembling sigh. When he saw him like that Tony couldn’t remain angry, Steve looked too young and fragile, it only ignited his protective instincts, he just wanted to hug and kiss him, and tell him everything would be okay. But not today, not before he had an explanation.

“Steve… will you tell me what’s going on?” Tony asked in a softer tone as he sat on the coffee table, inches away from Steve. 

The soldier took a deep breath, looked up to the ceiling, joined his hands before his mouth but didn’t say a word. Tony gently took his hand. “Did you plan every single time we had sex?”

Steve’s eyes were blurry as he mumbled a small “yes”. Tony shook his head.

“Even the most unexpected ones like that time in the Helicarrier?”

Steve nodded once again, his voice was barely a shameful whisper. “I have emergency plans that do not fit a specific situation, just in case it happens in settings I didn’t think of.” He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “But I swear it’s just for me Tony, I’ve never shown it to anyone else, I would never do that.” 

“But… why? What’s the point of all this?” Tony insisted, even more confused. “You’re running tests like I’m a rabbit or something, you take notes and make plans, even I -hell, even Bruce doesn’t have such a scientific approach to sex.”

He ran his fingers in Steve’s wet hair, saddened by his silence. “Hey… why don’t you talk to me, baby? If that’s what turns you on you can tell me, I won’t judge okay? I just want you to be happy, and if you can only get off by taking notes it’s fine. I just wanna understand.” 

The long blond lashes fluttered but Steve didn’t look at Tony, preferring to focus on the tiles of the floor. He swallowed heavily. “I -- I have to do this. That’s the way it is. Our first night was a disaster, I messed up big time. I’m an awful lover.”

“What? No…”

“... but I’m a good tactician, a good strategist, so it’s better when I do what I’m good at.” Steve concluded in a sad tone. “Making action plans, schedules, studying the field, planning attacks, that’s what I can do. For the moment it works.” 

Tony blinked, stunned by Steve’s logics. He gently stroked his thumb on his smooth cheek. “But what about passion, love? You’re always in control of everything, always thinking, planning… it’s not good, when do you relax? When do you let go?” 

“I’ve let it go, once, and it was bad,” Steve replied bitterly. “I don’t want to relax if it’s to give you frustrating experiences, you deserve better than that.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony sighed, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “Our first night? If you knew how much I love you, it’s insane… I love you more than you know. A--and I’m sorry you keep bad memories of your first time, but if it wasn’t good for you, it’s not your fault, it’s me. I should have been more careful, more patient, I don’t know… should have done things differently. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, Tony, please. You were perfect!” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and nuzzled his throat. “You were great, really. I was the one who screwed this up. I’m not an expert but I know that everything I did that day was pathetic, and not to be done again, so I’ve tried to find ways not to fail anymore. You even had to finish yourself, this is so embarrassing!” 

Tony could feel the heat of Steve’s cheeks in the crook of his neck. He ran a hand on his lover’s back, tracing the muscles with his fingertips.

“Are you kidding me, Cap? Failing? Screwing up? Of course you did, it was your first time. What did you expect? You couldn’t be a sex god just like that by snapping your fingers, these things are learned. We all learn, there’s no magic trick. We all mess up several times before it’s great.” 

He felt Steve’s nose rub on his shoulders, then saw the big blue eyes looking up to him, too adorable for words. “Yeah but you deserve better. You’ve been with many people, you could have much better than me. You don’t need to lose your time with a boring virgin.” 

“Sometimes I just want to build you a vibranium gag or something to make you shut up,” Tony groused, locking his arms around Steve’s neck to hug him tighter. “Do you hear yourself? What have I done to make you think I’d be such a jerk as to leave you for a better fuck? Am I that much of an ass, really?” 

Steve looked away with a guilty pout but Tony kept him close. “What did I tell you this morning when I woke up?”

“You loved me,” Steve mumbled.

“Yeah, that I loved you. Not your cock, _you_.” Tony kissed his temple with a soft sigh. “Although I love your cock indeed but that’s not the point. I don’t care about your skills...”

“But I don’t want you to feel frustrated… or disappointed. I know I’m from a different era and I don’t know much but that doesn’t mean it has to be as terrible as…” Steve insisted. 

Tony took Steve’s face in his hands and forced him to look up. “Hey, there’s something you didn’t understand here sweetheart. That first night? It was not bad. It was perfect for me. So what? You didn’t make me come? You kept kissing me when I was jerking off, that was probably the hottest thing I had ever done.”

Steve tried to look away but Tony kept him in place. “No, listen to me, babe. I don’t want performance, I don’t want a machine or I would have built it already. Okay, you’ve given me the best orgasms in my life, and I won’t complain, but it’s not what it’s about. I loved being the first to touch you, seeing your reactions… all the sweet things you did, the things you said. It matters to me much more than orgasm. There’s nothing wrong in letting go, not with me. Knowing that you trust me enough to show me the man behind the mask, that’s what turns me on.” 

Steve rested his head on Tony’s chest where the arc reactor used to be. “I just wanted you to be happy. You’ve set the bar so high…”

“I haven’t set any bar, Steve,” Tony assured, his hands on his boyfriend’s sides. “Quantity doesn’t mean quality. I’d trade all of my one-night stands for a kiss from you.” 

Steve moved in silence and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder once again. The scientist tried not to think how it was the most intimate, open-hearted conversation he had had in his entire life. Talking about sketches of his dick and strategy plans for sex. But he realized he needed it too, to feel so good with someone he could talk without thinking, express openly these feelings he used to drown in Bourbon. 

“But you love it, it works,” Steve mumbled. “These are not bad plans.” 

“Your plans are not bad, my master tactician, but you tend to forget the human factor in them. If it reassures you, you can keep using them sometimes. I don’t mind being your guinea pig, as long as I know it. But once in a while you could just let it go,” Tony added with a smile. “Just unleash the animal in you, stop thinking, forget responsibilities. You don’t owe me anything, and if you let me take care of you it won’t make you a bad lover. Or if you’re really not submissive, just use me. I don’t mind. God, it would turn me on if you took what you wanted from me without asking! I just don’t want it to be one-sided, I’m getting so much pleasure out of it, you need to get as much… you can’t be in control of yourself all the time.”

With a desperate sigh, Steve nodded. “You don’t understand Tony, I have to. I always have to control my strength or I’d break you like I broke the coffee maker.” 

Tony’s shoulders slumped and his touch became lighter on Steve’s warm skin. He thought of Bruce and the curse the serum was sometimes. A terrible gift, not only for them but for their loved ones too. 

“I don’t care, Steve. I just don’t care if you hurt me but don’t stay behind the mask, not with me, please. I want Steve Rogers, not the Captain.” 

Steve huffed and rubbed his hands on his face as if he wanted to erase the last moments. He looked at Tony through wet lashes. “I’m sorry I wrote all of this down. I work better when I know what to do. I didn’t want to embarrass you, or hurt you in any way.” 

“I know that,” Tony sighed. “I know that’s the way you work… I can’t change you, right?” 

The soldier could only shake his head with a sorry look. No, he surely couldn’t change, he was not a man of passion, he could use his instincts on the battlefield because he had years of experience in fighting, or getting beaten up, but it would probably take a long time before he would feel comfortable enough to improvise in the bedroom. 

Tony ran a hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss, hurt by the fight and reassured at the same time. He could see the human behind the hero, too young, insecure and fragile. Steve was breakable somehow, that made him even more endearing. 

“I promise I won’t go through your stuff again,” Tony assured, brushing his thumb on Steve’s bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay, you probably wouldn’t have if I hadn’t made a map of your prostate…”

“You… what?” 

Steve chuckled at Tony’s outraged pout, the top of his cheeks still blushing a little. His eyes were smiling and Tony wasn’t certain he wanted to know the truth. He ruffled Steve’s wet hair, planted a kiss on his nose. 

“Next time you feel lost because you don’t have plans, ask me, I’ll tell you what to do,” he said as a joke but Steve’s eyes became serious for a second. 

“Would you like that?” the soldier asked in a surprised tone.

“Well… sure, I mean, instead of making scientific observations and reports, you can just ask me what I like, you know?” Tony tilted his head slightly, understanding how things would work if he gave orders. Without thinking, Steve could perhaps let it go? It was not certain but it was worth the try. “Would you feel more comfortable if I gave you instructions?”

Steve nodded, licking his bottom lip. “I don’t know. I think so. Can’t promise you anything but… maybe, yeah.” 

Tony climbed on his lap and hugged him tightly. He didn’t like to argue, not when they risked losing each other every day, and he found his reactions as silly as Steve’s little sketches. This whole ‘being in love’ thing was new and he still had to find ways to make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony’s hip were crashing against Steve’s with each thrust, pushing him forward and folding a bit more his pliant body. He grabbed the pillow Steve kept against his mouth and threw it away. 

“None of this censorship, Captain Freedom. Wanna hear you.” 

“Tony, please!” came the strangled plea. Steve’s fists were tangled in the sheets, threatening to tear them anytime soon. Tony couldn’t help smiling at the beautiful figure in front of him. He had wanted to see him lose control, he didn’t think it would be so impressive. Steve was crawling on the bed, his swollen bottom lip trembled, his skin shone with sweat. It had taken a ridiculously long amount of time to make him finally swear but now that the gates were open nothing could contain him anymore. One of his hands held Tony’s hip to make sure he wasn’t going to leave and bruises were already forming on the scientist’s pale skin. 

“Tony --Tony, Tony…Tony…” Steve panted like a litany against his own forearm.

“Tony what?” 

Tony knew his lover could hear the smirk in his voice; he didn’t speed up his thrusts, too happy to see him so outrageously freed from his chains. 

“Make me… come… you fuckin tease,” Steve moaned, hiding his face in the mattress. 

Tony let out a soft laugh as he slowed down. “And what if I don’t want to?” 

With more strength than he would have expected, Tony felt Steve’s hand pull him so that he kept moving. Steve arched and started to fuck himself on Tony’s cock with so little modesty it was hard to believe he was the same guy who still blushed when he heard some words in public. 

“Don’t care ‘bout you…” Steve growled, rolling his hips, slamming his ass against Tony’s thighs. Finally selfish, Tony saw him give up and grab his own cock. He could only stare in awe as Steve used him for his pleasure, giving nothing in return but a beautiful show. 

When he felt him about to lose it, Tony pressed Steve hard against the mattress, pounding with enough strength to make him cry out. He slid his hand around Steve’s throat, put two fingers in his mouth. 

“You’re not a disappointment. You’re good enough for me, Steve,” he panted, guessing his boyfriend would need it. “You’re perfect. I don’t want anyone else. You’re good enough.” 

Steve came with a loud sob, more expressive and overwhelmed than Tony had ever seen him. The billionaire could just bury his face in Steve’s neck and hold him as his own orgasm hit in strong waves. 

When he opened his eyes, Tony saw a deep bite on Steve’s shoulder where teeth had met skin. Despite his ragged breath, he pulled Steve and turned him around to kiss him. He had wanted passion and to witness his letting go, he didn’t expect both of them to be so moved by the experience. Steve rolled against him, squeezing him a bit too hard, and tried catching his breath. 

“I hate you,” Steve moaned, clinging to him like a castaway. “Hate to love you… fuck, I love you… don’t wanna lose you…” 

His shoulders were shaking, his whole body trembling and Tony, still breathless, was afraid for a second that Steve would break down into tears. The soldier buried his face in Tony’s side above the bruise his strong hands had left. He seemed to hide in shame, overwhelmed by emotions, and Tony was not sure about the right way to act. 

“Hey… hey, you won’t lose me…” Tony panted weakly, causing Steve to groan. It was a lie, they both knew it. There was no room for happy endings in their lives, and he couldn’t have Steve believe unrealistic promises. He took his lover’s face in his hands and gently tilted his head up. “If you ever lose me I swear it won’t be me leaving you. I’ll always try my best not to abandon you.” 

Steve sat up to pull Tony in a too warm embrace, his breathing coming more regular. “Nobody ever abandoned me on purpose.”

Tony could only nod sadly, not knowing what to add. They kissed, hugged each other tightly, ruffled each other’s hair with exhausted sighs and moans. It took Steve a few minutes to completely calm down while Tony stroked his back and covered his shoulders with kisses. There was nothing the scientist could do, no equations to solve, nothing he could buy to make his lover secure and happy, and it disheartened him. 

“So… how was it without a plan of attack?” Tony smiled to offer a way out. He felt his lover smirk against his shoulder.

“Not bad,” Steve admitted before he fell on the mattress, one arm covering his eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I don’t want to see your ‘I told you so’ face.”

Tony slumped on the bed with a surprised laugh. “Oh but I still can tell you that…”

“Shut up, Stark!” 

Without looking Steve found Tony’s face and placed a strong hand on his mouth, but removed it as soon as Tony licked his palm. Steve rolled on his side, blushing slightly.

“Tony… I’m sorry for the file. I’ll destroy it. I only did this because I love you.”

“You have a funny way to love me,” Tony replied with a smile, brushing his thumb on Steve’s bottom lip. “But I like that. It’s okay you can keep it. If my soldier needs plans, he can keep his plans. I don’t mind.” 

If it could give Steve the impression he was in control of some aspects of his own life, then it wasn’t a bad thing. Everyone in their team had their way to deal with all that happened to them, if Steve was reassured by his rituals, Tony didn’t want to take them away from him. He was no psychologist but there was probably somewhere a book about what’s good for traumatized soldiers, and if making blue prints of his anatomy helped, then why not? So many people had seen his dick anyway!

Steve looked down, then kissed the tip of Tony’s nose. “I promise I’ll try not to use it too often. I’ll try to be more spontaneous.”

“Hey, no pressure there. You don’t owe me anything.” Tony brushed the hair off Steve’s sweaty forehead before he kissed it. “You’re good enough for me, I don’t need more.” 

“I don’t mind leaving you in charge, as long as you listen to me on missions.”  
“Excuse me? Everyone knows I’m the Avengers leader!” Tony protested while Steve tried to silence him, laughing out loud.


End file.
